I can't hardly choose
by DEMSDEMSDEMS
Summary: Dianna knows she's indecisive. She can't hardly choose, and love blinded both her eyes. ONESHOT. Dianna/Chord x Dianna/Cory


"I saw you earlier, with Finn" Chord crossed his hands while leaning to the light tamarind wall.

"Sam, you know Finn and I – we had nothing."

"Nothing? So, making out with him is NOTHING?"

Chord's expression was really terrifying. He's really good at acting, especially on this kind of expressions.

"Enough, Quinn. I've had enough of you. I don't care what the hell happened between you and Finn. And -" he paused, looking directly into my eyes.

I can feel his heavy breathing. Slowly, and toned.

"Sorry, what's that line again?" he asked.

"CUT!" The director yelled through the megaphone.

"Chord! We've been through this line for like a thousand times" I said while sitting on the edge of the pink's bed which supposed to be Quinn's. Yes, we're on scene 23 now, where Quinn and Sam supposed to have a slight fight, but as usual, Chord forgotten his script.

A young woman gave Chord another layer of make-ups, and gave him a paper of line. Helping him to remember the script.

Chord grabbed the script lightly, he read some words, and he began to close his eyelids, trying to remember the lines by heart.

I stood up from the edge of bed. I tiptoed a little between Quinn's red flat shoes, trying to make movements between the length of this Bohemian's knee-length dress. Though it's almost summer, I'm freezing. I grabbed a purple knitted sweater that Lea had lent me earlier, and I hugged it tight.

"_Santana's has been all over my mind this times when you're not around_" I said. "If that's helping" I smiled between the corners of my mouth.

Chord opened his eyes slowly, and his view turned to mine.

"Thanks, Di." He smiled. With _that broken smile._

I couldn't help his broken smile. I released the sweater from my arms, and began to dress it by myself. I couldn't even look at him, even though I know the corner of my eyes are directly pointed at him.

"Di, Di, Di. Please" Chord gently held my chin.

I shivered through his touch, as I glanced towards the Quinn's bedroom scene, everyone's busy and some of they are gone – probably preparing someone else's scene.

I trailed my eyes against him, and ours perfectly met in straight line. I tried to read his eyes, but I couldn't. He wasn't even blinking. I know it that gaze; it means _he really meant it._

He traced his fingers down into my jaw line, creating another trail of cold that shivers me. I raised my right shoulder a little, to feel his warm hand against my neck. Like I used to do.

He seemed to be in shock for what I've done. His lips trembles a little as he's confused to pick what words to choose.

"Di" he continued. "I love this"

I couldn't do anything. I rested my head against his palm, and he began to caress my left cheek with his other hand. I don't know how, but it felt warm this time.

_I love this too, Chord._ I said it on my heart. I was unable to move, I was unable to do anything, and I was unable to even react.

This moment, is one of those moments you wanted to pause, and you wouldn't play it again. You just wanted to feel it, you wanted to own it, and you didn't want it to go.

I could feel the light touch of his long sleeved shirt against my cheek. Closely, I closed my eyes to feel all of those sensations. I felt blinded, I felt wrong, I felt – that I belonged here.

"_Santana? Now, you hooked up with her?" _He said my line, with a light chuckle in the end of it. "If that's helping"

He moved his hands to the back of my body. He started to hug me.

Slowly, I gestured my hand to the back of his neck, hugging him back tightly.

I traced the points of my fingers on his neck. I could feel the end of his hair, a little bit longer than I've known before.

I raised my chin against his shoulder. Slowly, I rested my head against his left shoulder.

I don't know if he shivers too if I touched him, but I did.

I don't know if he thinks that my eyes were mesmerizing, but his eyes did.

I don't know if nothing in this world, could separate us – right now, right on this moment, right when everything you thought are just going to be allright

_I love you, Chord._

"Di?" Someone called me from the front door.

"Cory?" I reacted from his words. All of my sensory reflexes effected on me. I released my arms from Chord's neck as I watched Cory's readless expression in front of me.

Cory was still wearing his McKinley football uniform, and he was holding his football helmet. His eyes were set on Chord's, as if he wanted to attack Chord with his helmet.

I felt blood gleaming inside all of my body. As if I was travelling against time. I was in pure shock, unable to think.

Chord stood up in his perfect shape. He strengthens his arms, as if he was tired from his position of hugging me earlier.

He gazed Cory. His lips were on one straight line now. Different from what he has on me earlier.

I was quite terrified to see Chord. I am scared.

Cory knew me and Chord has nothing. Cory knew we had broken up a few months ago. Cory knew he dated Naya now. Cory knew I thought his brown eyes are mesmerizing unlike anyone else. Cory I knew I would stay on his arms for eternity. Cory knew I loved him instead of Chord.

_That's what he knows._

"I – uh" Cory placed his right arm on the back of his neck. He was clueless. "I'm going to grab lunch, if you're done practicing your scene with Chord of course"

"No." Chord replied. "We're done practicing _our scene_. I wouldn't mind"

I couldn't do anything. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ This is what I hate from me.

Cory grabbed my right arm, and he smiled warmly to me. He walked me towards the door.

Without a doubt, I dared myself to look back at Chord.

He was holding his script in that empty room, looking down at it.

As I glanced to him, he slowly looked at me.

He opened his mouth to say something, but instead of words, he whispers

"_I don't mind" _


End file.
